


137.

by csaliecn



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csaliecn/pseuds/csaliecn
Kudos: 2





	137.

林在范和你这一整个月几乎是忙疯了.  
见面的时间少之又少.  
好不容易趁着去参加朋友的婚礼时候顺便去旅游，又刚好是你们的周年纪念日，你们两个想着终于可以有点独处的时间了却频频被朋友们打断.

林在范跟新郎和其他几个伴郎走完行程之后已经十一点多了，回到酒店房间却发现你不在.  
林在范一边往楼下的酒吧走一边给你发讯息.  
刚去酒吧就看见你穿着红色的长裙坐在吧台边.  
想着你这么美的坐在酒吧里随时会有机会被别的男人搭讪，林在范光是想想占有欲就起来了.  
歪着头松了松领带.  
“原来你在这里”  
“嗯对啊”  
你有点疲倦的嘟着嘴晃了晃玻璃杯里的酒.  
林在范对着调酒师指了指你的杯子示意要一杯一样的.  
“今天怎么样”  
你转过头笑着看林在范，你看起来有点微醺的样子.  
“总算是把事情都过了一遍”  
林在范托着下巴喝了口酒.  
你晃了晃翘起来的脚却不小心蹭到林在范的小腿.  
“不好意思”  
你挑起嘴角对着他笑了笑.  
林在范凑过来一手搭在你的椅背上，一手放在你的大腿上.  
“怎么了”  
林在范和你的距离足以能在你开口说话的时候闻到淡淡的一股酒香.  
你看着林在范的眼睛，感觉到他用拇指轻轻摩挲着你的大腿，你的兴趣一下子就上来了. 伸出手轻轻拽住他的领带用拇指摸着领结.  
“我在想你是故意的还是真的不小心的”  
“你想要前者还是后者呢？”  
比起直接回答他的问题，你选择了反问. 已经足矣挑起林在范了.  
“我能给你买杯喝的吗”  
林在范刚准备说话就被你身后一个男的打断了. 男人明显对你很有兴趣，就算看到你和林在范已经如此暧昧了还是走过来打断你们.  
“我坐在那边看了你很久了”  
男人往身后一个方向看了看. 大概就是不甘心林在范一来就把你抢走.  
你手里还握着林在范的领带，却转过头跟男人点了点头.

男人刚把酒递过来就被林在范拿走.  
林在范歪了歪头挑了挑眉看着他，然后喝了一口.  
“诶人家明明是买给我的”  
你揪着林在范的领带把他拉过来吻住了他，主动地探出舌尖却被林在范轻轻咬住，来不及吞咽的酒顺着你的嘴角流出，顺着下巴最后滴到了你的裙子上.  
男人搞清楚状况后一脸不可置信的直接转身就走.  
林在范看你调皮地笑着用拇指抹过嘴角，口红顺势被抹出了界.  
再也忍不住的直接牵起你的手往外走，你笑着小步跑起来跟着他.

看见几乎满人的电梯林在范本来想等下一班，却被你拉着不管别人的目光一直走到电梯最里面.  
你从林在范身后抱着他，手不安分的将他束好的衬衣往外拉然后探进衣服里用着食指轻轻划过他的腹肌.  
林在范轻咳了一声.  
直到感觉到你想解开他的皮带，才一把抓住了你作乱的手.  
林在范转过身瞪了你一眼，一只手拉起你的裙摆扶着你的大腿让你勾住他的腿，手一路摸到大腿内侧轻捏抚摸然后看你有些腿软的揪着他的西装外套衣领.  
“叮”  
电梯的门随着声音打开，你看了一眼楼层又看了一眼门.  
还尝试着想要挑逗你的林在范全然不知你心里打的小算盘.  
你趁着关门前最后一刻把林在范推开走了出去，留下反应过来却来不及出来的林在范.

林在范在电梯里不耐烦的看着门开了关关了开，  
出了电梯快步往你们的房间走，刚打开门就听到浴室里的水声.  
浴室门故意的没被关上反而是掩着.  
一边扯着领带一边进来，看你因为水温而泛红的脸颊，看你笑得甜甜的坐在浴缸里看着他.  
你对着林在范勾了勾手指.  
一件一件的衣物掉落到地上.  
随着多一个人的加入，浴缸里的水位上升甚至有些满到溢出.  
林在范有些生气的揽过你的腰把你压进怀里，另一只手捏着你的下巴跟你接吻.  
听你忍不住笑出来的笑声.  
不怕林在范生气，甚至有点享受他的粗暴.  
你把头舒服的往后靠在林在范肩上跟他接吻，一只手轻轻的抚摸他的后颈.  
林在范的手抚摸着你的身体让你忍不住的浅浅激起一层鸡皮疙瘩.  
“这次终于没…”  
“嘘”  
林在范在你把话说完前打断了你，重新凑过来吻住你.  
感觉到林在范的手一路往下你忍不住的发出轻哼声，双腿自觉的张开架在浴缸边上，你抓着林在范的手臂因为他的动作而无法控制自己的扭动腰身.  
水随着身体的动作发出声音.  
你咬着下唇双眼失神的扬起头靠着林在范的肩膀，你发出的闷哼声仔仔细细的传进他的耳朵里  
林在范停下手上的动作摸了摸你的腰.  
“自己来”  
你有点不情愿地抓过身跨坐在他腿上，双手搭在他肩上又敲了敲浴缸边跟他撒娇.  
“浴缸太硬了”  
话才刚说完就感觉到林在范对准往上顶了进来.  
一下子顶入到深处，你的手往水里一拍水花溅到了你和林在范的脸上.  
林在范压着你的后颈让你跟他接吻，你抱着他自觉的扭动着腰臀.  
你看他将手搭在浴缸边上，享受的将头向后仰发出一声轻叹，咽口水的时候喉结上下动了动.  
冲动一下子涌上头.  
动作变得激烈起来，水不停地顺着动作从浴缸里溢出.  
让浴室的温度持续上升.  
隔的时间太久林在范这次把你弄得精疲力尽才肯停下来.  
林在范搂着你，看你乖巧的将头靠在他肩上抱着他.  
你抬起一只手捧着林在范的脸，凑过去亲了亲他的脸颊.  
说话的声音轻轻柔柔的.  
“周年纪念日快乐宝贝”  
林在范将手指插入你的发丝间转过头笑着吻住你，深吻着发出亲吻的声音.  
林在范看着你帮你将微湿粘在脖子上的头发撩开.  
你捧着他的脸将额头抵在他的额头上.  
“我们明天不要出去了”  
“我们明天留在酒店吧”  
听着对方同时说出来的话，两个人一起笑出了声.

第二天早上不管门外朋友们敲了多久的门，你和林在范两个人抱在一起躺在床上没有任何要去开门的意思.  
你的手机不停地收到讯息提示音，林在范的手机则是不停有电话进来铃声响了一次又一次.  
林在范摇了摇头把你和他的手机都关掉.  
一把搂住你翻了个身把你压在身下，听你忍不住笑出声，一手搭在他肩上玩弄他的头发.  
任由他低下头跟你舌吻发出黏腻的声音.  
林在范的手顺着你的手臂往上跟你十指相扣到一起，然后压在你头侧.  
“现在才早上呢”  
知道他想做什么的你语气里没有任何要拒绝的意思，反而是带着撒娇.  
“一日之计在于晨啊宝贝”


End file.
